This invention relates to a pluggable transceiver module for use in a connector system. The transceiver module has an actuator that releases the module from a cage.
Fiber optic systems are increasingly used for transmitting data signals. Typically, when data is transmitted by an optical network, it must be converted from an electrical signal to a light signal, and visa versa. In order to effectuate the conversion between electrical and optical signals, a transceiver module is often used at both ends of a fiber optic cable. Each transceiver module typically contains a laser transmitter circuit capable of converting electrical signals to optical signals, and an optical receiver capable of converting received optical signals back into electrical signals.
Typically, a transceiver module is electrically interfaced with a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, switch box, computer I/O or the like. Often, the transceiver module is the weakest link in a system, that is, it is most subject to failure and will need to be replaced. Consequently, in many applications it is desirable for the transceiver modules to be “hot-pluggable,” that is, the transceiver module may be inserted into, and removed from, the host system without removing electrical power. In this way, if a signal transceiver module fails, it can more readily be removed from the host device and replaced with a new module without having to perform a soldering or similar operation.
Consequently, several pluggable transceiver module designs and standards have been introduced in which a pluggable transceiver module plugs into a receptacle which is electronically connected to a host circuit board. For example, such as standard is delineated in the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) Transceiver Multi-Source Agreement (MSA), dated Sep. 14, 2000. Such standards define a receptacle or cage that receives a transceiver module. The cage includes a cage tongue or latch. The cage latch also includes a slot. The transceiver module includes a latch boss that projects from the module and fits into the slot of the cage latch. In this way, the cage latch holds the transceiver module in the cage when the module in inserted in the cage. The transceiver module also includes an actuator configured to adjustably engage the cage latch deflecting it away from the latch boss thereby releasing the latch boss, and thus the transceiver module, from the cage.
Although various standards have been given for the configuration of the transceiver module and the cage, variations between manufacturers exist as to some of the specific dimensions and configurations. Consequently, even for a SFP transceiver module and cage that comports with the MSA standard, it is not always known how far the actuator must be moved in order to deflect the cage latch sufficiently to release the transceiver module. A configuration for releasing the transceiver module that is more consistent from manufacturer to manufacturer, regardless of the specific configurations, would be an improvement to the art.